michael_meyers_tecfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of TEC's Development
TEC has been in development since 2010, and has gone through several phases of development which can be grouped into three different eras- The Classic Era, The Developmental Era, and The Finalized Era. These eras can be documented on deviantart, starting in 2012. Classic Era TEC was created initially under the name "The Adventures of Nathe" in response to Adventure Time in 2010. The initial story was hardly much, but developed around the idea of weekly adventures with no continuity. The first story was a comic about taming dragons. Most art from this period was poorly drawn and lost to history. The characters were Nathan, Maria (who later became Zoe), and Mikey, a pig, (who later became Zach). This first rendition of Nathan and friends lasted from 2010 to may 2013, when Nathan was redesigned for the first time. In this version, Miley became prominent (who would later be renamed Melina). The keeper of time and Lord Ganafron were two hero/villain characters who became part of the story at this point. TEC wasn't really its own separate thing at this point, but inter-wrapped with the DA Heros, a collaborative project launched by NoahRex23. It was the summer of 2013 when Meyer wanted to have a storyline for TEC that was separate from DA Heroes, so he began writing an episodic series. This began the Developmental Era. Developmental Era The first new Nathan design of the era was arguably the most popular of the developmental era. This new Nathan looked older and was drawn with twice as much detail (which still isn't very impressive, but was at the time). This era had been marked by Daizua123's involvement. The story followed the standard adventure arc; an adventurer who discovers he has magical powers goes on a quest, gets the girl, and fights a villain, who happens to be his father. The routes for Jonah and Izzy were created at the time, with Izzy being the only character in TEC to never get a name change. Later on, Chamsuiet would be created as a tiny green dragon who died early on. Meyer took a hiatus from TEC to work on the Crachadon project. Nathan reappeared briefly in August, but didn't properly start up again June 12, 2014. Meyer posted a series of screenshots outlining his series. This consisted of several episodes with new character designs, except for Nathan, which used the old design from the beginning of the Developmental Era. This series lasted quite long, making it to season 2, episode 5. After this final episode was released, TEC went into an off-season, where Derakonas was created. In November of 2014, a teaser was released featuring the name TCON, or The Chronicles of Nathan, which was the name developed for the series at the time. Once again after this, Meyer took a break to work on Crachadon. Nathan would reappear again in an anime art style using bases. Meyer is somewhat ashamed of this period; instead of practicing his artstyle, he just used bases, a cheap and easy way of avoiding improving as an artist. After this short period, Meyer worked on LOG (Land of Giants), the first story that he ever finished. TCON when stagnant for several months. It wasn't touched again until the Finalized era. Finalized Era The finalized era began with a "great renaming". TCON was renamed TEC because of The Chronicles of Narnia. Miley was finally renamed Melina, in response to RCSA students making fun of her. Miley Cyrus was popular at the time, and Meyer was irritated by the jokes. Maria and Mikey were renamed Zach and Zoe. Jonas was renamed Jonah. Not only were the characters finalized in many ways, but the plot that became canon began development. Derakonas and the Koni had begun development, and soon after came Richard Harvey's character. The series was rewritten following a sad, post-apocalyptic theme. It lasted only 8 episodes, but the setting would ultimately be reused in the final tale. Chamsuiet had been developed into the shape-shifting Yahle soon after. The story of TEC was gradually scripted throughout 2016, following the same basic plot seen in canon, except that the mutts were aliens. Meyer's brother Jacob released his book Clockwork in 2017, and soon after, Meyer began typing TEC Book I. He dropped the alien plot, replacing it with the melting pot. The book was released in September 2017, and the rest is history.